


Rumors

by evilwriter37



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Rumors, bestiality mention, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Sometimes, the Dragon Hunters just want to relax and gossip with each other about their chief and his infatuation with the leader of the Dragon Riders.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Rumors

“Did you hear about the Dragon Rider that was captured?” Bjorn asked of Alaric as the two unloaded crates off the ship. They were currently walking down the gangplank, arms full.

“Yeah,” Alaric answered. “I think it’s that Haddock boy they’ve got.”

They set the crates down on the docks, and Bjorn stopped to lean on one to rest. “What is it with our chief and Haddock anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Alaric took a sip from a flask, then handed it to Bjorn. 

“Well, he’s always trying to capture him, always trying to pull him aside.” Bjorn took a long swallow of the water, then chuckled. “I bet the chief wants to fuck him.”

Alaric snorted. “You mean if he hasn’t already.” 

Bjorn gave the other man back his flask, laughing. “I bet he wants Haddock as a husband. Might explain why he hasn’t married yet.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like he can give him heirs,” Alaric pointed out. 

“I don’t think the chief gives a damn. Doesn’t he have plenty of bastard children running around anyway?”

Alaric nodded. “One of his brats tried to steal from me last week.”

“How’d you know it was his?” Bjorn questioned.

“Same nose, same hair, same eyes,” he answered. He nudged Bjorn in the shoulder. “Except these eyes had a soul in them.”

The two laughed at that. They knew their chief was scary, but how best to alleviate the fear than to joke about it?

“Do you think Ryker’s fucked any of the Dragon Riders?” Bjorn inquired. He was greatly enjoying this conversation. 

“Pfft, no. He wants to stay as far away from those dragon fuckers as possible.”

“Dragon fuckers?”

“Yeah, you haven’t heard? The Dragon Riders totally fuck their dragons. That’s why they’re all chummy with them.”

“So, you’re telling me that Haddock takes Night Fury cock?” Bjorn asked. He’d never seen the Haddock heir before, but he’d heard that he was prized for his beauty. The idea of a  _ dragon  _ fucking that was unfair.

“Apparently so.”

“And yet he’s afraid of our chief’s little cock?” Bjorn let out a belly laugh. “That’s too good.”

“Well, the chief  _ is  _ a freak in bed,” Alaric said. “I heard from someone that sex and torture are basically the same thing to him.”

Bjorn had heard that before as well. He’d slept with a woman that had also slept with the chief, and she’d told him how he’d tied her up and had his way with her. Bjorn hoped he was a better sexual partner than his own chief. That would be grand. 

“Yeah, heard that before.”

“You two!” A sudden call broke them out of their talk and laughter. Bjorn turned to see Lars, Viggo and Ryker’s cousin, coming their way. “What are you doing just standing around?”

“Just taking a break,” Alaric said. 

“And gossiping about our esteemed chief it sounds like.” Lars put his hands on his hips. There was some anger in his words and the gesture.

“Well, we were just-” Bjorn stammered out, but Lars put up a hand to halt him. 

“I don’t care what you were doing. Keep your mouths shut about our chief and the Haddock boy and get back to work. There’s plenty that needs to be done.” Then, Lars stalked off, probably to break up more of the same conversations. 

Bjorn sighed, began walking back up the gangplank with Alaric following. “That guy’s no fun.”

Alaric just nodded in agreement. Their gossip about what their chief got up to in bed with the leader of the Dragon Riders would have to wait for a later time.


End file.
